The Threat: New Dimensions
by Sakamoto the Scaredy-Cat
Summary: Taked Place After The Threat. picks up where they were heading to the chapel.  AmyxOCC
1. Chapter 1: What Da Fuq

Chapter 1

They never made it there.

When they got to where the chapel was, they found a burning mess. Armed guards were patrolling the streets. And worst of all, there were zombies. Millions and millions of zombies. Axel looked confused. "Either the zombie apocalypse happened while we were in there, or it's Halloween. "Amy shrugged. "At least we lost one problem."

"What's that?"

"You know, we killed Sonic and stuff, so we don't have a gang following us like we used to."Amy said.

At that moment, one of the armed guys ran over and started yelling at them. It sounded like, "!" and then he exploded. Axel got bright green blood all over his face. Amy went flying off into the distance. Axel started laughing, but then another one came up behind him and blew up. He went flying off to where Amy was. He flew right past her and landed on a zombie, which growled. "HUNTER!" he yelled, and pulled out a pistol and shot the zombie so much that it exploded. Amy ran over to where he was, and they set off towards the sounds of a fight. They ran over and found the guy from Skyrim shouting at the zombies and cutting them in half and stuff. They ran past him and Axel fell off of a cliff. He landed on a pie at the bottom. He looked around and saw some guy in orange armor beating up a zombie with a crowbar. He ran over and took the crowbar. The orange guy kept swinging nothing at the zombie. The thing was dead anyways. Then he ran over to a town. Amy was there; she had raided a gun shop to get the necessary supplies. She tossed a double barrel shotgun that had a can of soda duct-taped to it, and on it was painted THE SODA POPPER. Axel read the instructions. "The Soda Popper. Comes with unlimited ammo and a complimentary bottomless can of BONK! ™ Soda."

Amy was then running to the nearest grocery store. She saw somebody trying to steal all of the food.

"Hey Amy," the person said, grinning in a creepy way, "I bet you thought I was dead. Well I'm not."

The person removed the hoodie. Amy was shocked.

"Sonic?"

She got out her AK47 and trained it on his head. He took out Dual Mini Uzis and stood there, chuckling. She managed to unload an entire clip on him, and she found herself shooting a stack of cans. He was behind her in an instant, disarming her and knocking her out. He fired off a few shots in the direction of the gun shop and waited.

Axel saw the bullets shoot through the window and hit a target, all on the bull's-eye. Either somebody was challenging him to a duel or Amy was in trouble. He chose the latter; she was more likely to get knocked out, she wasn't immortal like him. He sprinted over to the grocery store, hoping it wasn't too late. It wasn't. Sonic was pointing one gun at Amy, who was tied to a cement pillar. The other gun was trained on Axel. Sonic frowned when he saw Axel run in. "Ten seconds. You're losing your touch, old man."

Axel bared his teeth at the last remark. "I'm not as old as you think I am. By the way, how old do you think I am?"

Sonic thought. At last he just said, "Deceased." He fired four million bullets per second into Axel's body. Each one caused a spray of blood to hit the wall. Soon it was completely red. It had been a white wall.

Axel fell over on his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. He was immortal, as mentioned, but Sonic didn't know that. Amy screamed; she had probably forgotten. Sonic started laughing. Then suddenly he was silent. He had noticed that Axel was still alive. He put both guns to Axel's head, and pulled the trigger.

CLICK

Nothing happened.

Sonic noticed that Axel had turned into dust. The REAL Axel had his gun to the back of Sonic's head.

"Why are you even alive, Sonic? I killed you once; don't think I won't kill you again."

Sonic was silent. Axel noticed that there was a sword sticking through Sonic's chest. They had both been impaled on the same blade. Yucky. Axel stepped backward far enough so the blade was no longer stuck in his chest too. Now it was only Sonic who looked like a sausage on a stick. The swords owner was an old hedgehog, probably 200. Amy recognized this person.

"Grandpa!" she shouted. Axel turned towards her, and untied the rope. His hands lingered on her breasts for a slight moment. She looked up at him and smiled seductively. "Later." She whispered. She ran over to her grandfather and started yammering. The old man gave Axel a questioning look. He had no idea why, but he then looked back at Sonic. He had fled, leaving the sword. Axel picked up the sword and held it out to the old guy. The man declined and whispered something to Amy. Suddenly Amy broke out into tears. She kept saying stuff that Axel couldn't hear. But he knew what was going on. Sure enough, the old man turned and walked away, turning into a cloud of golden dust. Amy turned back to Axel, her eyes red from crying. She ran over and in an instant Axel was smothered in a huge hug. He had no idea how to comfort her, so he just sat her down on a chair. He motioned for her to look up. She did, and at that moment he kissed her. This wasn't like the one in the tent. This one was a long, tender, passionate kiss. And she stopped crying the moment it ended. She just stared at her lover with her beautiful emerald colored eyes, and he gazed back with his light golden ones. They sat like this for a while. Then they heard what sounded like an auto tuned whale noise.

"What the heck was that?" Axel asked nobody in particular, as people in stories do.

Amy knew. "STRIDER!" She yelled.


	2. Chapter 2: More sex, for teh pervy dudez

Chapter 2

The strider loomed outside the store. Axel had no ideas how to fight one, so he climbed up the stairs to the roof to get a better look. It was a tall building. When he reached the top, he was level to the strider's gun thingy. He pulled out his double barrel shotgun and fired off about five hundred shots. It didn't do anything but make the strider look at him.

"CRAP!"

Its gun opened fire, and Axel almost got hit with whatever it was shooting at him. It sliced through the air and tore through a layer of boxes, narrowly missing Amy's head. She ran over to a large piece of rubble and took cover behind it. Axel jumped onto the strider's back and started stabbing it with a golden combat knife. The razor-sharp blade cut through the thick armor and pierced the strider's brain. Its corpse fell onto the top of the building with a thud. Axel rolled its head over and started cutting the gun off of the main body. Amy stood close by wondering what he was doing. The gun came off with a loud, wet sounding snap, and the rest of the body fell off and crushed a couple of zombies. Axel heard the sound of tons of zombies coming up the stairs to the roof. For the second time that day, he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. After all of that alien-bull-riding and now zombies?

"Amy, I want you to run over to that building over there and barricade the doors. I'll be there."

"Why do I always have to run? Even you of all people can't hold off a zombie apocalypse!"

Axel just shrugged and pointed off towards the building mentioned before. He mouthed "GO." And without another word, Amy jumped off of the top of the building and landed on a car. She sprinted over to the building and ran in, turning on the lights and closing the shades. The zombies on the ground ran over to her door and started banging on it. She was freaked out. She moved a bunch of shopping carts in front of the doors, then a table, and then a really heavy thing shaped like a pie. She grabbed a lot of wood and barricaded the windows. She turned around. She had a lot of ground to cover. Of all places, Axel had pointed her into a warehouse full of piles of wood and a few guns.

Freakin' perfect.

Back on the roof, Axel had rolled the giant piece of rubble in front of the door. He hopped over to the next roof, and then scaled the power lines over to Amy's building. He fell down through the roof, where she was making a huge bunker out of wood, cinder blocks, giant cement pipes and blocks, and guns at every window, rigged up with rubber bands and stuff. He would have whistled but he didn't know how. Instead he just stood staring at her until she turned around. She did a double backflip into a pile of wood when she noticed him standing there. "GOD DANGIT MAN, YOU FREAKIN' SCARED ME!" she yelled from the pile of wood. He just chuckled and threw the gun from the strider at her. She narrowly dodged it and it went off, shooting a hole in the roof. She picked it up and placed it on top of a large metal cylinder. She connected some wires to it and a calculator with a big screen. She set the device to "ZOMBIES" and it started to swivel around on the cylinder. Axel picked it up and climbed up a ladder to a skylight. He placed the makeshift gun on top of a large pillar, and it started firing in the direction of a few zombies.

Soon there were no zombies for miles. Axel was impressed. Amy was tired. She laid down in a makeshift bed of boxes and a big satin cape she found. Axel sat down on a crate by the bed and was soon snoozing, leaning against the wall.

The next day Axel woke to the sound of boiling water. He walked into the main warehouse and found a huge pit lined with marble,full of steaming water, in the middle of the large room. Amy was sitting on a plastic lawn chair in nothing but her bra and panties, reading a magazine. Axel walked back into the little wooden shack and removed everything but his black boxer shorts. He walked out, pulled up another lawn chair and sat next to her, occasionaly glancing in her direction. She seemed not to have noticed him. She got out of the chair and walked over to the edge of the pool. She stripped and stepped into the water, sinking neck deep into it. She sighed and seemed to doze off in the pool. Axel also walked over to the pool, removing his boxers and slipping quietly inside as well. She gazed over at him and quietly explained, " I found this thing under a big tarp. It had water in it already, so I just heated it up. Its nice, isnt it?" Axel nodded. Amy slid over to his side and climbed up onto his lap. She bent over and kissed him, theire tounges slowly twirling and intertwining in each others' mouths. She rubbed her womanhood against his erection, causing them both to moan in pleasure. They shifted position so Axel was on top. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly thrust in, gradually getting faster and faster until his cock let loose a stream of cum into her pussy. He pulled out, then moved his member to her ass. He thrusted in again, this time so hard that Amy cried out in both pain and pure ecstacy. She grabbed his shoulders and grasped them so hard that she accidentaly broke the skin. He started thrusting at a tremendous pace, ravaging his lover to beyond her limit. The sound of her ass slapping against his thighs filled the room. He finnaly yelled her name as he let loose another torrent of hot, white fluid into her. Both exausted, they just lay there, Amy draped across Axel's body. She said while panting, "think of this as-pant-our-pant-honeymoon."

Axel smiled at her and nodded.

Then they climbed out and fell asleep naked on the makeshift bed.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
